The Cheeseburger
by waterrain
Summary: America is in love with a talking cheeseburger and England thinks there is soemthing wrong with America's brain. The cheeseburger reminds England of what a mixture of Russia and America's Alien Friend Tony would be like..That cheeseburger is going down.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**The Cheeseburger**

**By waterrain**

"England, I have to tell you something." America stated calmly and he looked at him with calm blue eyes.

"What is it, America?" England asked curiously for what is causing the other to look so calm and serious.

"I'm in love." America replied in a serious voice and he was looking at the green eyed Nation while holding up a cheeseburger. England stared in disbelief at him, his eyes wide, and he was gapping.

"You are in love with a bloody cheeseburger. A cheeseburger? What is wrong with you, America?" England asked slowly and he was staring at the blue eyed Nation.

"Don't judge us, asshole." America said cheerfully and he tenderly kissed the cheeseburger. "I love this amazing cheeseburger! You have no right to judge us. Your just jealous that this sexy cheeseburger has me."

"Bloody hell there must be something wrong with your brain. You are in love with a cheeseburger. It is just a piece of food." England stated firmly as he walked closer to the blue eyed Nation and about to smack the burger out of America's hands.

"Limey, Back away from my America. He is mine." The cheeseburger growled out and England's eyes went wide in shock.

"What the fuck?" England asked in disbelief and he has a feeling that alien Tony was involved somehow with the cheeseburger being able to talk.

"Tony created me a cheeseburger that won't ever spoil and stuff. Just to let you know my cheeseburger is male. My sexy cheeseburger is so sweet and doesn't bad mouth me at all." America replied causally and he smiled brightly. "I love him."

"Do you still eat cheeseburgers?" England asked slowly as he looked at America.

"Yeah, I eat cheeseburgers and he eats them too." America stated calmly and he kissed his burger.

"Isn't that rather wrong?" England said firmly and his arms were crossed. "Honestly, Him eating his own kind."

"Nah, The ones we eat don't talk. So it's okay. My heroic cheeseburger loves me and I love him. We are very happy with each other." America commented cheerfully and England gave him a look.

"There is something wrong with you, America." England informed him and the blue eyed Nation rolled his eyes.

"You just don't understand our love for one another." America stated firmly and he puffed out his cheeks. "You just don't understand me and my sweet cheeseburger."

"It is wrong being in love with your food." England told him and he walked up to the blue eyed Nation.

"Don't ever think about touching my America. I'll kill you if you try anything with my beautiful America." The cheeseburger said in a deadly voice and its eyes narrowed at England. "Don't try to take him away from me. I'll have you killed and your body won't ever be found, England. I mean it, da."

"Hmm, My cheeseburger is so protective of me that it's so cute and sweet." America commented cheerfully and he hugged his beloved burger. "Isn't he so epic?"

"Your cheeseburger is insane like Russia." England told him calmly and he glared at the cheeseburger. "It reminds me of Russia and your alien friend."

"No, He's not insane and he's not like Russia." America stated firmly before leaving and England sighed heavily to himself. Then the green eyed Nation saw the cheeseburger on America's shoulder and mouthing the words 'Bye, limey. America is mine and you won't ever have him. I'm the best thing that ever happen to him, bitch.'

"That cocky cheeseburger." England said while gritting his teeth together and fists clenched. "That burger will not get away with this at all."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

_**Speaking Mentally**_

**The Cheeseburger**

**By waterrain**

"I have created something for you."

"Sweet. What is it, Tony?"

"A tentacle."

The cheeseburger glared at the violet colored tentacle. America blinked his blue eyes and looked at the tentacle.

"Can the tentacle talk?" America asked as he looked at it.

"No not out loud..., It can move and do other things." Tony informed him and he noticed the clueless expression on America's face, but the alien didn't want to explain to him.

"Like what?" America asked curiously as the tentacle moved towards him.

"You'll figure it out for yourself." Tony said flatly before disappearing and leaving behind a confused Nation. The cheeseburger growled as the tentacle reached America's pant leg.

"What is it trying to do?" America asked his cheeseburger and he laid down on the bed. "Is it suppose to be a pet or something? It's following me. Can that thing jump?"

The cheeseburger jumped down from the bed and looked at the tentacle.

**_Cheeseburger, Has America done anything sexual with you? America looks beautiful._**

**_No..Not yet evil tentacle of doom, but I'm sure America will be making his move soon...I think...America is beautiful, da._**

**_I could help you, Comrade...We could join forces and have America for ourselves. I'm sure the sounds he will make would be lovely._**

America's cell phone ringed, he answered it, and remained laying on his bed.

"Hey, England. I'm kinda busy trying to figure out what a tentacle is suppose to do and my cheeseburger is having a staring-"

England hit end and he started to race towards America's home. The cheeseburger looked at the tentacle and then looked at his America before looking back at the tentacle. America rolled his eyes for England cut him off, but he shrugged and decided to play on one of his APP's.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
